Babysitting
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Oneshot- Dick wants to tell Wally his identity, but Bruce won't allow it. Alfred sees this and decides to make an alternative plan.


**Ok, so over at Deviantart the KFxRob group is holding a challenge about babysitting. As soon as I read the challenge this popped in my head. I've been having really bad writer's block lately that I was so happy to actually finish this. X3**

**Thank you to my beta ****TheWickedWizardOfOz**** for taking care of my mistakes!**

One shot- Babysitting

"This isn't fair!" Dick yells as Bruce simply ignores him while putting on his Batman suit. They're currently both inside the batcave in front of the large computer. "I've known Wally for years!"

Bruce gives out a long sigh. This argument has been happening for weeks and was growing tiring. "That doesn't matter. I've told you since you've become Robin that no one can know your identity."

"But Wally is different!"

"Just because you have a crush on him does not make him any different."

A giant blush crosses Dick's face. "It's not because of that! Wally is the closest person I have besides you and Alfred. I trust him with everything."

"No is still no. Now are you going to come on patrol with me or not? I'm about to leave."

Dick growls and turns to leave the batcave. "I'm taking a night off!"

Bruce watches Dick retreat as Alfred approaches him. "Remind me to keep an eye on him when he's around Kid Flash. I don't want him to be telling him behind my back."

"Will do sir, but don't you think it's alright to have one person to know? Master Richard has always obeyed the rule. Perhaps just this once it will be ok?"

"Not you too…"

Bruce begins walking off towards the batmobile with Alfred walking close behind. "I'm sorry; I feel that he needs someone besides us when there is something wrong with living this life. Someone his own age and that goes through the same as he does seems like the right choice."

"We can talk about this later right now I really need to go."

Alfred doesn't say anything at first, he only watches Bruce get inside the Batmobile. He knows with the schedule Bruce has that there may not be another time for this. If that were going to be the case, he could put things in his own hands. "Alright sir, please be careful out there."

"Will do."

The old butler watches him leave out of the cave in his vehicle. Once Bruce had left he goes over to the large computer. He types in Barry Allen's name and finds all of his info there, including a phone number. He smiles up at the screen before reaching for a phone. Hopefully Barry didn't have Wally as Kid Flash right now.

An hour later after Bruce left, Dick was on the couch glaring at the TV. No matter how many channels he flips to, there was nothing on. He should've gone on patrol, but then again, he's glad he didn't go. He doesn't feel like being around Bruce while he's in Batman mode, right now. He had tried letting some steam out in the gym, but that didn't do any good. He had become too frustrated and quit after twenty minutes. He didn't bother changing out of his training clothes afterwards. What's the point? He'll probably go back if he doesn't find something to watch soon.

"Master Richard," Alfred approaches him. Dick only glances at him in acknowledgment. "I'm going to go out for a few hours to complete some errands."

"At this time of night? What do you have to do at 9pm?"

"I wasn't able to finish all my work today, so I was hoping to do so before going to bed. I don't know when I'll be back so I called you a babysitter."

"Wait, WHAT?" Dick jumped off the couch. "What makes you think I need a babysitter?"

"You're still young and you need someone older to keep an eye on you."

"I'm thirteen and I fight evil all the time! I don't need someone to make sure I'll be safe."

"Please, you must understand. I want to leave with a peaceful mind knowing that you're not alone and are ok."

"First Bruce and now this, I don't have any free will around here do I?" He sits back down on the couch.

"Don't worry, I've chosen a great babysitter for you, it will be enjoyable."

Before Dick could protest the doorbell rang.

"He's already here?"

"Yes, he was at the gate when I decided to tell you. Now please be respectful."

Dick groans in annoyance, "fine."

Alfred leaves and Dick resumes flipping through the channels. Once Alfred leaves he'll pretend to be tired and head for bed. He _so_ was not feeling the aster of having someone watching him watch TV. It probably would be nice for the sitter too; they didn't have to keep an eye on him who they may consider to be a rich brat.

After a minute Alfred returns. "Sir, please say hello."

Dick stands up and before saying anything his breath gets caught in his throat. He stares at the so called babysitter who was holding a sports bag over his shoulder.

"Master Richard, this is Wallace West. Wallace West, this is Richard Grayson."

Wally rubs the back of his head. "It's nice to meet you, please just call me Wally though."

Dick controls his cool and offers the red head a smile. "It's nice to meet you Wally. You can call me Dick."

Alfred backs away slowly. "I see you two will get along, so there won't be anything to worry about. I don't want Master Bruce to come home with too many surprises." He gives Dick a look that made him realize that he didn't tell Bruce about this. Way to go Alfred, he thought.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure we don't do anything too stupid." Wally laughs.

"Very well then, I will see the both of you later."

Alfred turns to leave, but feels a tug on his arm. He looks down to see Dick. "Thanks Alfred." He whispers.

Alfred simply smiles at him. "It was not a problem at all."

"But what about Bruce?"

"Leave him to me; I will discuss everything with him, like he told me before, 'later'."

With that said he puts on his coat and walks out the door. Dick has never been happier to have the butler on his side as he watches him through the window. He turns to look at Wally who was still standing there. He moved from one foot to the other in a nervous fashion. He grips the strap of his sports bag as his eyes wonder around the room. It's as if he was avoiding looking at him for some reason. He better get his friend comfortable so they can have some fun.

"What's that you have?" Dick asks as he approaches Wally.

"Oh this?" He holds up his bag. "I was told that it might get too late to go home so I should bring some clothes over in case I need to spend the night."

Ok, now he has never been more happy with Alfred.

"Awesome, guess that means we'll be partying all night then."

"Sorry, we won't be doing much of that. I was told your bedtime is at 10." Wally grins as he sets down the sports bag on the coffee table.

Dick rolls his eyes. "Like I'm really going to bed in an hour. How do I know you won't steal our stuff?"

"Hmm…True… Alright, you can jump to bed when we see the car's headlights at the front gate and pretend you've been there the whole time. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you've just became my new best friend."

"Great!" Wally sits down on the couch, his arms resting on the top. "Sooooo what do you do for fun around here?"

Dick sits next to him. "I have some video games that I like to beat some noobs at."

Wally laughs, "you think I'm a noob?"

"Do I _think_ so? I _know_ so."

"We'll see about that."

Bruce was not happy when he walked in his living room. Not happy at all.

The TV was still on with some late night movie and junk food everywhere on the table and ground. On the couch was not only his son, but a certain red head. Wally was lying on his back with Dick on top of him with both of their arms wrapped around each other. When did this happen?

"I see you made it home safely." Alfred walks in with a blanket. He goes over to the two boys and places the said blanket over them.

"What is he doing here?" Bruce asks in his not-so-happy Batman voice.

"Oh? Is later now sir? Very well." Alfred walks to the TV and turns it off manually. He picks up a few bags of chips to take into the kitchen where he wanted to continue the conversation at. "I had to leave for a few hours and didn't want to leave the young master by himself. There was no one available in our regular phone book so I had to make a desperate call."

"How could you do this? I told him no."

"There's no need to worry about, Mr. West simply thinks he's on an undercover mission for his uncle."

"A mission?"

"I told him that to tell his nephew that Batman wanted someone to watch over Master Richard because there was a small threat towards him. So while Batman and Robin goes out to search for the person making the threat, there had to be someone to keep an eye on him. He doesn't know that he is actually with his friend Robin."

"And this way Dick still gets to know Wally as Dick?" Bruce shakes his head, a defeating grin curling up on his lips. "You know some pretty good loopholes, don't you?"

"I suppose I do."

"You win this time Alfred, but he better not reveal himself to Wally."

"I'm sure we won't have to worry about that."

The next morning Wally stretches his arms over his head. He sets them back down around Dick who was twirling his finger around on his chest.

"So…" Wally starts, "How long do you think this will take before they allow me to know?"

"Who knows, but for now I like pretending that you don't have a clue."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because they think I have a crush on you and know I won't go any further until I tell you my identity. If this keeps going, you get to babysit me as many times as I throw a fit." Dick leans upwards and kisses Wally on the lips.

"But man, how lucky were we when Alfred offered me to babysit you?"

"True." Dick really had no idea that Alfred would do that for him. He was really actually angry last night. He was fighting with Bruce to let Wally know who he was so he wouldn't have to hide their seven months relationship anymore. What they has now isn't what he wants; but, now he gets to hang out with Wally in his own home, so it's a start. "We better get up, I don't want them catching us snuggling."

"Just one more minute?"

Dick shrugs, "I guess I wouldn't mind that." He wraps his arms tight around his boyfriend. "I can't wait for this to be a regular thing."

"Yeah, me too," Wally hugs him closely. "Love you Rob."

"Love you too KF."


End file.
